


Kiss the chef

by zacco_platypus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bickering, But it's okay, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Idiots in Love, M/M, Morning Cuddles, One Mention of Atsumu Crushing on Kita in the past, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, Suggestive Themes, cuz so did sakusa lowkey, gone wrong, he's actually a good cook, this pair is so much fun to play with omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacco_platypus/pseuds/zacco_platypus
Summary: The one time Atsumu wakes up earlier, he won't let Sakusa forget it
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 190





	Kiss the chef

The sun was starting to get up by the time Atsumu first opened his eyes. He was already up for a few minutes, but he tried to sleep back with all his willpower, going through all the methods he knew on falling asleep. Unsuccessfully. 

After a few more seconds of staring at the ceiling, he started contemplating his choices. They didn’t eat much last night because of a silly argument about the cleanliness of the counter. So he could make some breakfast or a small cleaning up to make up for yesterday. Or he could also stay in bed and just overthink last night’s conversation. Even some mental exercise would be better than just laying around, doing nothing. 

He was about to get up to be productive, but upon turning to his right, he felt a thug. Atsumu looked down and noticed a pair of arms holding him. To his biggest surprise, it was Sakusa himself, hugging him like a teddy bear. With a smirk on his lips, the setter turned to face him. 

And saw the most relaxed face he ever did. The sun from the window shone in on Sakusa's sleeping form, enhancing his figure in a way. Or just Atsumu was too focused on his boyfriend's hips and redefined muscles everywhere to notice the sun bringing the dark brown strands of hair out of his depression-black hair, as sometimes the setter referred to it. 

When he could finally pull his eyes away from his body, Atsumu's eyes found a new focus in the form of some slightly opened pair of lips. His throat suddenly felt dry, trying to fight off the urge to twirl a sticking out tincs of blackness. If Sakusa would have to wake up to that, the blonde wouldn’t have to worry either about his side of the bloodline or his volleyball career. But even then he couldn't ignore the shadows his partner's long lashes cast on his relatively light complexion. Or the strands of hair falling into his eyes and face, sometimes making the spiker make a funny face. Or how stupid he looked like with his lips open and hanging as if wanting to tell something. 

Well, he could have easily ignored them all. He just didn't _want_ to.

Luckily, a low groan and some fidgeting disturbed Atsumu's small session of admiring the other, which was soon followed by the source of it all raising his head. And at that, the setter really had to stop himself from laughing his ass off upon seeing Sakusa's bedhead. He never woke up easily, and his bedhead was always awful, but today's won it all. 

"Omi-omi… I would say good morning, Sleeping Beauty, but I start to doubt your beauty now" he, of course, took the opportunity. 

"Fuck you, too" the spiker laid back in bed, quickly letting go of his boyfriend's waist. 

"Aww, already making plans for tonight~?"

He only got a cold glare in return, along with a pillow in his face. 

"What was that for?" 

"You're being loud" Sakusa shrugged, putting his head on his crossed arms as he turned to the other as if analysing his every move. And the way his hair was painted golden by the rays of sunshine, along with his cunning but laid-back eyes and his bushy eyebrows. And how the lighting already drew a small shadow on the corner of his mouth, as if already expecting a grin forming there. 

"But you love my loud ass, Omi-omi" Atsumu moved closer with that promised grin. 

"Love is a strong word, Miya. And I wish you were only loud" a pair of black eyes got rolled, but he didn't push the setter away. 

"But you love me strongly" the blonde giggled, and reached to get a strand of hair out of his partner's eyes, but was stopped mid-movement by a strong hand. 

"Don't touch me. I haven't woke up yet" Sakusa glared again, and letting the strong right go, he moved to get up from bed, most likely to get his morning stretches. And to freak his partner out with the weird things he can do with his hands. 

"But don't go anywhere! You can wake up in bed, too" Atsumu pouted, and launched himself upon the other, resulting in both of them falling on the ground, the setter ending up on the top. 

"Is this better now?" 

"At least now I get to say when we get up~" he announced with a proud smile, about to lean in for a morning kiss. But the only thing he could kiss was Sakusa's interfering hand. 

"Don't even think about it."

"Why? Can't I even kiss my dear boyfriend?" the setter leaned away from the hand, wiping his mouth clean, while not taking his confused eyes off the other. 

"Oh, so you have a dear boyfriend, too? When was I supposed to know about him? I bet it's Kita-san" Sakusa sat up, forcing the blonde to do the same, only to cross his arms and turn away with a very well faked pout. If Atsumu didn't know him better, he would have bit on the bait and believe it. 

"You're right. I should probably go to my dear boyfriend and get some kisses from him if you don't give me any" the setter sighed, and got up from the other, whose eyes now opened in shock. He didn't think his plan would work _that well_ . Or that he would actually be right. 

The moment of silence following it was heavy for both of them and was filled with anticipation. Atsumu, dead in his tracks, didn't dare to move. He knew it would be the last move as Sakusa's boyfriend, and he didn't want to push his limits even more than he already does on a daily basis. He did seem hurt by it, after all. On the other hand, Sakusa sat in silence, not knowing what to say, and just waiting on what the other would do. 

Eventually, the silence was broken by Sakusa's shaky and unsure voice mumbling under his nose. 

"I give you kisses too… more than you deserve, actually."

"Omi-omi" both Atsumu's voice and expression softened, letting the second part pass by his ears as he slowly reached to touch him. Which came to as an even bigger surprise was that his boyfriend didn't lean away from the contact. Instead, he leaned into it this time. " _You_ are my dear boyfriend. With all the stupid shit you pull" he smiled, caressing the soft skin of his spiker. His smile only deepened when the other leaned into the touch. 

"My stupid shit? You should hear yourself speak" a snarky smirk formed under the delicate thumb of Atsumu, and his heart skipped a beat at the sight. These moments made him realise that it truly was love. 

"Me? You're the one who didn't let his boyfriend kiss him" Atsumu fought back, pulling himself away from Sakusa to cross his arms. Screw love and his heart, he was still salty about that kiss. 

"I do" Sakusa replied, almost proudly that he can even do that. Until he met with the very doubtful eyes and raised eyebrows of his partner. "But not until you wash your teeth. Your breath stinks."

And that was the final push that got the blonde to stand up, giving his back a quick stretch. "Your breath is worse in the morning, I'll let you know" he looked back before leaving to the kitchen. 

"Never said mine was better" the other mumbled to himself and laid back to do his own, much more thorough stretching. 

Letting the matter go, he went after his love with a favour to ask, but found him in the kitchen, actually cooking. He was about to say something about it when the other interrupted with a smirky voice: "Don't say anything, Omi-kun. Just sit back and enjoy the show." 

Sakusa didn't get it at first, only when sitting down. "So staring at your ass is the show?"

"Don't sound so disappointed" Atsumu giggled, flipping the golden brown thing in the pan. As the spiker's dark eyes followed, it landed perfectly in the pan. He could have watched it for hours. 

The first pancake Atsumu dropped was probably his boyfriend's fault. Suddenly, the germaphobe partner of his, who pushed him away just for wanting a kiss was hugging him from behind. 

"Getting soft and touchy, Omi-kun?" he took the opportunity for a tease, and as if he didn't have anyone attached to his back, he poured the next spoonful of mixture into the pan. But instead, he was muted by a sudden kiss attack. 

"What was that for now?"

"I just follow what your apron said. Kiss the chef."

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short oneshot solely for the stinky breath because every time I watch a romantic scene with mom and they kiss in the morning, she says how stinky it must be X3 but alas, it got out of control X3  
> They are just too much fun to play with, now I get the obsession everyone is feeling with them  
> Anyways, hope you liked it!!


End file.
